Facing the Inevitable
by thx2God4U.S.A
Summary: One shot- Number 5's Point of view on the night of Cree's decommissioning from the Kids Next Door. Emotions are high and it's time for change, can Number 5 handle it? I DO NOT OWN CODE NAME KIDS NEXT DOOR!


**HEY MY FIRST KND FANFICTION. While I don't love it as much as TMNT or Monkey Team, it was by far one of my favorite shows growing up, and it's only gotten better as I got older. When I was little, Numbuh 3 was my favorite, but now it's Numbuh 5, hope I wrote her well.**

 _ **I KNOW CREE'S DECOMMISSIONING WAS FAKED.**_ **Keep in mind this is from Abby's point of view, she had no idea any on this faked**

 **One with the story.**

 _ **I DO NOT OWN CODE NAME KIDS NEXT DOOR!**_

 **Numbuh 5's Point of View**

Numbuh 5's log; Midnight, February 26 1997.

The day we've dreaded for a long time has arrived. Sector V lands Moon Base and exit the rocket. I walk in the middle of a single file line as me and Sector V were escorted by Numbuhs 86, 100, and the 44 twins. My head hung low as my fellow Sector V members had a very slow walk to the Moon Base meeting hall. On our way in, Numbuh 8a whisperd to me,

"Ah, cheer up, Numbuh 5, it isn't so bad. Numbuh 11'll still be your sister."

"Yeah and now Sector V'll have _new_ members join our fight against adult tyranny" said Numbuh 8b with an quiet, optimistic tone as he punched his fists together

I answer them without turning around and whisper with an expresseless voice "Until you two have separate decommissioning and have to go to war against one another, you and Numbuh 5 have nothing to say to each other." Numbuh 5 felt bad saying those heartless words, but they should know how Numbuh 5 gets when there's something going on with her big sister. The Numbuh 8 twin at each other awkwardly. They knew Numbuh 5 had a good point. They were twins. Merely minutes apart at birth as oppose to six years. At least they would share the day they were exiled from this amazing childhood organization , and they would't have any fears about brotherhood being torn apart of life's curse of aging

"It's time." I hear Numbuh 100 say as we enter the Moonbase meeting hall. Numbuh 5 didn't have to look up to know how crowded the hall was. I knew my sister was one of the most renowned Kids Next Door operatives of our generations. Does Numbuh 5 even have to say why? Her strategies, missions and leadership skills spoke for themselves. Numbuh 9 puts a caring hand on my drooping shoulder and for the first time that night, I had looked up as he and my sister silently smiled at me. I fought off my tears and looked up at the crowd who also look sad on this heartbreaking night

"My fellow Kids Next Door operatives." Numbuh 100 stepped up and began the meeting while Numbuh 5 and her teammates were standing single file on stage. "Thank you all for assembling together on this most tragic of thirteenth birthdays. The number of you here tonight truly preaches a testament to her outstanding reign as leader of the humble but powerful Sector V of the Unite States. Boys and girls, tonight we mourn the birthday and decommissioning of Numbuh Elev-.." he had to stop. Numbuh 5 didn't blame him. She hadn't been able to talk all night or all day yesterday "the birthday of Cree Lincoln"

My big sister stepped at the sound of her name. Cree took the center stage "Thank you, Numbuh 100" cleared her throat "My fellow Kids Next Door Operatives, the honor you've given me on the night of my departure lifts an enormous burden from my heart. A burden that makes me question 'Can the KND survive without me? Are the children of the world in good hands?'" Numbuh 5 nodded as she heard these questions. Our older sister had a clear, beautiful speaking voice that grasped all who surrounded her.

"But as I gaze upon this assembly of strong, intelligent young children, I see the spirit of Kids Next Door itself in your very eyes and know that I have nothing to fear. For as I've gotten older, I've traveled the globe and witnessed the work, the passion, and the loyalty of so many kids all over the world." there were so many kids in the room either crying or trying not to. What she was saying was _just_ that powerful

"It gives me so much joy to know that there are kids out there that I am able to trust with the mission of fighting off teenagers and adults as they try to wipe us all off the face of the Earth! I may have had a great run, but I wouldn't be able to call it that if not for the amazing team I had been blessed with." she turned gestured to the rest of Sector V as we all stood up to the sound of our names; shoulders and proud smiles on our faces

"So don't you dare cry! I am no greater than _anyone_ of you sitting in the audience right now! I have faith in my sector and in all of you to carry on my legacy and the legacy of all who came before me! I may forget my time with all of you, but may none of you _ever_ forget our purpose for fighting, never forget what makes us who we are! (raises her arms) Kids Next Door Rule!"

"Kids Next Door Rule!" we all shouted together. Numbah 5 gasped and held her eyes to hide her tears as Numbah 86 carried in a birthday cake with two candles shaped like a one and a three.

"Thank you for that amazing speech and for all your services, Numbuh 11, but (sniff) it's time." she said sadly. Cree held back her tears, smiled and nodded. She walked over to the table and blew out her candles. Then she came over to the four of us. All of Sector V but Numbuh 9 hung our heads to the floor but I was crying very thin tears.

"Hey... cheer up, champs." she smiled as gave each of the twins a friendly punch. "You two showed some very admirable teamworkin our past missions. (salute) Take care of yourselves, as well as each other." this caused both of the 8s to grab her into a hug.

"We'll miss you, Numbuh 11!" they said simultaneously

"Hm hm, I'll miss you too. Both of you." she said as she let them go. She walked past me over to Numbuh 9. Numbuh 5 knew Cree was saving her for last.

"Well,.. I guess this is it." Numbuh 9 held his hand for my sister to take it

"I guess it is." she sighed as she took shook his hand tightly. "Good luck finding that cure for chicken pox."

"I would've started by now, but I couldn't go without seeing you off." he smiled and saluted her "Stay with us in spirit, Cree. We'll miss you"

She grinned and saluted back "See you on the other side, Maurice" now it was my turn. I curled up in my shoulders trying desperately trying to hide my tears, only to have my sister pull my up and wipe my tears just like way she always does. "Abby..." she said my nickname with the loving voice of a mother. "I'm trusting with this mission, and with my hat." she put her hat on my head and her hands on my shoulders "Remember your training, but most importantly, (smile) remember to be strong. For me, for the kids of the world and most importantly.. for yourself." Numbuh 5 couldn't hold back anymore. I grabbed her into the tightest hug a seven year old could give as I began to sob lightly into her chest.

"I-I love you, big sis. (sob) (sob) (sob) I promise I won't let you down for the life of me." I said as I let go

"I know you won't. You take care Numbuh 5, see you back at home" said Cree as I nodded with a sad smile. Cree took a deep breath and turned to Numbuh 86 "I'm ready" Numbuh 86 nodded as the two girls walked into the decommissioning chamber and stepped into it with her head held high. Numbuh 9 grabbed me as I started crying. With pain clear on her face, Numbuh 86 pulled the lever and Cree's screams could be heard across the entire Moonbase. She stepped outta there with her arms crossed and her periwinkle shirt turned light pink

"Yo, what's a girl gotta do to get some headphones and make up up in here? she asked Numbuh 86 as she'd clearly forgetten what had just happened. Numbuh 9 let go of her and nodded as I walked over to my sister and it took everything within me to say calmly

"Come on Cree, let's go home."

She gave me a weird expression as she took Numbuh 5's hand "Whatever, twerp. Say, what's got you all worked up?"

"Oh, nothing I wanna talk about" Numbuh 5 replied coldly

 **(ONE WEEK LATER)**

Numbuh 11 and Numbuh 9 were gone. All me and the twins could do was wait in our tree house for new orders when Numbuh 100 barged in on our tree house

"A tent-tion!" we all ran to the door, stood single file and saluted one of the KND's top officers

"You three have have waiting patiently for your orders and I thank you for that. Moonbase is very aware of how hard these changes have been on you, but now we believe that you three are ready for your new teammate slash leader!" he explained as he was pacing the floor.

"Awww but why can't Numbuh 5 lead us?" asked Numbuh 8b

"With your two best role models gone, we fear you're not quiet at the proper mindset, Numbuh 5. However, to help your new leader adapt to this new environment, I am personally apointing you second-in-command." this was a shock to Numbuh 5. Second-in-Command officer? Me? "Well, how do you reply, soldier?"

I shook out of my thoughts, and replied "With honor and with pleasure, Sir!" I stood strong in my responce

"Good. Soldiers, allow me to introduce..." the young boy entered the room. "Numbuh 1!" the red shirt boy with sunglasses entered the treehouse. "God luck, Numbuh 1. May these soldiers treat you with respect."

"No rush, Numbuh 100. It'll take some time, but we'll become friends overtime." Numbuh 100 nodded as he left us with our new leader.

Things were a little awkward "Hey gang. I know it'll be hard with Numbuh 11 gone, especially for me to fill in such big shoes"

I smiled and took pity on him "Aw, don't strain yourself, Numbuh 1. You just lead in the way only you can. All we're asking from you is that good old Kids Next Door spirit."

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **ok hope it was good please review, God Bless**_

 _ **I DO NOT OWN CODE NAME KIDS NEXT DOOR!**_


End file.
